


Innocuous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [107]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky wants Tony to take some harmless medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocuous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/17/1999 for the word [innocuous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/17/innocuous).
> 
> innocuous  
> Harmless; producing no ill effect.  
> Not likely to offend or provoke; as, "an innocuous remark."

# 

Innocuous

“Really, Anthony. It's a simple innocuous injection. You won't feel a thing. What's the problem?” Ducky questioned softly.

“No problem, Ducky. I just don't want to.” Tony stubbornly replied.

“Anthony. It really would be best for your health. Especially since you are often in danger. The medicine is completely harmless. It doesn’t even have any side effects. I really wish you'd at least explain to me why you won't. Perhaps I can help.” Ducky tried to give Anthony a listening ear.

“I really don't think you can, Ducky.” Tony shook his head.

“Please, Anthony talk to me. Explain it to me.” Ducky didn’t want to beg, but he was very confused by Anthony’s stubborn refusal.

Tony sighed and gave in. He hadn’t wanted to admit his weakness to anyone, but he guessed it would be ok to tell Ducky. “It's the needle, Ducky. Ever since I was in the hospital with the plague I can't stand needles unless I absolutely have to have them. And since I don't need this one, please don't make me.”

“Oh Anthony, you should have told me sooner. This is easily solved. They have an oral version now.” Ducky offered hoping that the oral version would bring him some comfort.

Tony sighed again, but conceded to taking the oral version of the preventive medication Ducky wanted him to take. He still didn’t want to take it, but it obviously meant a lot to Ducky. At least, Ducky hadn’t gotten Gibbs involved.


End file.
